Batman: The Shadows of Passion
by LordofGoodness
Summary: My first Batman/Catwoman fic. After getting some time to think about where are they standing, Batman and Catwoman admit their feelings for one another.


_Batman's POV_

My duty comes first. It has always come first. Ever since my parents died, I've struggled to keep myself sane. I tried to make them proud. That's why I am a bat Every night, I get to see the worst Gotham has to offer. Every criminal, madman or psychopath that lives on this town has heard of me. They are afraid of me, and they deserve that fear.

Everyone, but her.

For some reason, she doesn't fear me. And for some reason, I don't want her to fear me. With her, I feel safe. I feel… warm.

She is not like Wonder Woman or Talia. She doesn't see good or evil. Everything she sees is a world full of gray. Either she doesn't care, or she just cares too much.

I try to see the good in her. I try to see that there is hope for her. Although we may have differences, although we are in different sides, I see that she is like me. A lonely person who tries to hide her pain behind shadows.

I have tried to change her. I tried to make her see that there is more to life than thievery and adventure but… I can't change her. I can't force her to be someone she isn't. If I do that, if I force her to… I'll never forgive myself. It's her choice and hers alone.

How can I tell her what do I feel for her? Alfred tells me to follow my heart, but my heart has made some bad choices before. I can't… I don't know… I'm… afraid. Yes, I'm afraid that I will make her go away. Maybe she deserves someone better than a man who spends his nights dressed like a bat and jumping on rooftops.

For all my intelligence, love is the only thing I could never really understand. It just happens. Maybe I should take my chances. Maybe I should just tell her…

_Catwoman's POV_

From the moment I escaped from my horrible father's house, my entire life has been a struggle. One adventure after the other. The cat inside me wants excitement. Gotham is my playground, my home. Every scumbag that lives here has learned a thing or two about what it means to get in my way. I love this life… I love being a cat.

But most importantly, I love him.

The Dark Knight. The shadow that protects this city. Heh, this guy is funny. He thinks he is in the side of good, but the truth is, there is no good side on this city. Either you make it big or you pack your bags and leave. Or maybe, that's what I think.

I don't get it. Why does he keep fighting? Why does he dress like bat? Ok, I may the last person who should judge him, but come on. Gotham has been the same for years, no one is going to change it now. He should just quit and we can all have fun, all the fun in the world. And we can… no, no, what are you saying, Selina? Are you that selfish? You love this man and you are asking him to give up the one thing he cares most? What's wrong with you?

Why do I feel this way for him? He is not the best man in the world. He is rude and stoic… and warm… and caring… and… oh God.

I sometimes get sick of his sense of honor, but of all men I've ever met, he is the only one who has been nice and honest with me. Or at least as nice and honest someone as him can be.

I'm lucky to have him. I'm so lucky that he notices a girl like me…

_Normal POV_

They met on a lonely rooftop on a cold night. The cold winds of Gotham rushed past his masked face and her goggled eyes. As they walked towards each other, passing across the skylight, they kept their heads down, still in confusion of their feelings. They finally stopped a few inches away from one another. As they raised their heads, their eyes met and became locked in a single stare. They stare at each other for a few seconds that seemed an eternity for both of them.

"I…" They said at the same time.

"You first." said Batman, remembering to be polite to a woman.

"Um, Bruce…" Catwoman struggled to get the words to come out of her mouth. "I've been thinking about us lately, and I don't want us to break apart just because we can't make us work. You have been very nice to me and I appreciate it… but…"

"What's wrong?" asked the Dark Knight.

"I just don't want to lose you." replied Catwoman, revealing a small blush on her cheeks.

"You won't." He gently touched her face with his gloved fingers. Despite the Kevlar of the gauntlets, Batman could still feel the warmth of Catwoman's face. "Selina, you are a good woman. And although you have a strange way to show it, you do care about your friends. You are noble, Selina. Very noble."

"Yeah, I guess you're the only person whose opinion I care about" she replied.

"Really?"

"Of course." She kept smiling at him for a few more seconds.

"Selina, I…" Batman had never been this confused around a woman before. "I know what you have struggled to get all you have in life. And I also know that your life isn't as simple as one could think it is, but I want you to know, that no matter what happens, you'll always have someone to be there for you."

"Thank you, Bruce." replied Catwoman, embracing Batman. Her arms reached Batman's cape, and the Dark Knight covered Catwoman in his capes, forming the wings of the bat. "You're so warm." Her voice became softer. Batman gently touched her head, and Catwoman buried her head beneath Batman's chin for a few seconds. Then, they engaged in the longest, most beautiful kiss they have ever given anyone in their lives.

As the Batsignal rose over the night sky, they both knew they had little time. So they just took it out of their chest.

"I love you, Selina Kyle."

"I love you, Bruce Wayne."

And in a matter of seconds, they both disappeared in the night winds, ready to save Gotham once again.


End file.
